


Unsolved Mysteries

by orphan_account



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, Niall - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry (Marcel) is an unsolved mystery to Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter one

Hello, Niall. I do not reckon you know me. Do not shred this paper in fear. Let me ease your thrilled mind by telling you this; You may not know who I am, but you will find out if you play a game with me. I will give you these puzzles you have to solve. They are not that hard. I know how you are ravishing. I am going to give you eight (presumably) of these. If you solve them all, you will know who I am by then. I look forward to your bright assumptions. I presume you are unsure about joining in but do not be afraid. I am not a serial killer.

'A blond boy stands in front of one path. It is golden. He chooses not to go on it, although it can give him many pieces of gold and fortune. His bright blue eyes pierce through the gold underneath his feet, making it shine even brighter. He does not move, and the sky over him loses its stars, causing everything to darken. All the blond boy could see was the shining, golden path underneath him.'

I look forward to reading your bright assumption. 

\- You may call me Marcel. 'M' for mysteries, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.5 - Niall's reply

Hello, 'Marcel'. I must apologise for my late reply. Luckily for you, you seem intelligent and mature. I have decided to participate in your little game. I must admit I am not good at analysing texts.

My assumption is that the path represents society. Maybe the boy does not want to move, nor go on it because society is so cruel and dark. The boy then loses important people in his life due to being socially unaccepted. Society brings you a fortune (if you are accepted). Maybe, the world around him darkens He still stays still, though. The community shines brighter due to the hate strengthening.

Again, I am not good at this. I must say, I am very impressed by your imaginative mind. I look forward to finding out who you are, although I must admit that I am almost scared of finding out who you are.

\- Niall JH (I am sure you already know my name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T LIKE MY WRITING


	3. Chapter 3

''Hello, Niall. I am quite relieved to know that you have decided to participate in my little game. You almost saddened me by telling me you almost feared me. You have nothing to worry about, Niall. Thank you for your effort. 

I am very impressed by your little theory. It does make sense, and it is relatable. I am sorry to tell you that your theory is wrong and far from right. I can not tell you what this letter means. I will tell you when the time is right, though. Let me give you a very easy one.

'A diamond bleeding from the inside.'   
Very short, yet meaningful. I look forward to reading your reply. 

\- Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eW


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I do not think you are harmful or crude. I am just scared of strangers in general. I guess I have made a new 'friend' if I may call you that. Oh! No problem, I think something like this can be good for me. Thinking further and coming up with theories, right?

Diamonds are worth a fortune, you can see right through it, and you adore it. Does It bleed on the inside?

I have seen this 'quote' somewhere before; I do not remember where.

\- Niall JH


	5. Chapter 5

You forgot to write 'Hello, Marcel' at the beginning. I understand, so you do not have to worry. You are right! We are formal friends, just writing to each other for no reason at all. Should I tell you about myself? I am a human being, I used to be a baker, and my name is Marcel.

Congratulations, you got it right. You have done a brilliant job. You found the message. Remember to look at every detail there is. Every detail matters. Small, big, red, or lonely.. everything matters.

Now, let me give you another puzzle. I think this is more personal, but I am going with this since I'm tired.

'A small boy is sucking on a lollipop. He does not like the flavour a lot. When he arrives for the playground, he suddenly spots another boy sucking on a popsicle. He then drops the lollipop and asks the other boy where he got that popsicle from. He wants a popsicle.''

\- Marcel


	6. Chapter 6

''Hello, Marcel. You are more observant than expected. I did that on purpose. (Not really). I need friends, so thank you for becoming one. Wow, I did not know your name was Marcel, nor did I know that you were a human being. I like to play golf, I am Irish, and I like chicken. I am not good at introducing myself, nor am I good at talking about myself. Judging from your previous introduction, you aren't so good at introductions yourself.

That puzzle of yours was very strange. I mean, all of your puzzles are strange, but this one stood out. Let me think about this for a moment.

So, the first child is childish. The second boy is mature, so the first child throws away his lollipop (his childhood) and wants the adulthood. So he just gets a popsicle I guess? I do not know what happens after that

Or what if the Lollipop is a sweet thing, but cracks your teeth? Maybe he throws away a guilty passion of his. Maybe he wants the popsicle because it is so cold, yet softer (Something he is not interested in at all, yet society takes it softly). Maybe these puzzles are about social acceptation and mental issues.

That is just my guess, but I am sure I am wrong. There can be so many meanings behind each letter. How am I supposed to find the right one?

I am just using this bottom part of my page to write something unnecessary because I do not want to waste the space left.   
\- Niall JH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder  
> my story sucks so jsut cross out of this page ifc you dislike it LMAO


	7. Chapter 7

I am, huh? I enjoy reading your views and opinions on my puzzles. They amuse me. These puzzles are about whatever you want them to be. Your two 'stories' are not that bad. They are not close at all, but you're exquisite at thinking. Okay, let me come up with another puzzle. 

So, a boy offers American dollars to someone. They want to take it, but they are British. So the American dollars are not worth anything (to them). The American dollars mean a lot to him.

The letter is nor about society or acceptation.  
I nearly forgot the meaning of this puzzle, but I remember it!

\- Marcel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! My writing isn't the best, but I'm just writing for fun :D  
> yay!  
> Do you guys want to know what the notes are about? Or do you want to discuss it?


End file.
